Afterthoughts
by rebel24
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo are starting high school after their recent break up. So much can happen in a year, new boyfriends, new girlfriends, and the unexpected...
1. Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is involved with the Lizzie McGuire show.  
  
  
  
This is my first fanfic. Tell me if you like it, if you don't like it, what it needs, anything!  
  
  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked down the path through a garden of flowers, hand in hand. They reach a clearing, in which there is a small, white wooden bench. The two take a seat and Gordo kisses Lizzie softly on the lips. They continue to kiss, and all of a sudden, Lizzie hears a loud beeping noise.  
  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Lizzie jumped out of bed, scared to death. She shook her head and said to herself, "It was only a dream. Only a dream!" Then, out loud, "Where the hell did that come from?!?!"  
  
"Lizzie!" Jo McGuire stormed into Lizzie's room, worried. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom. I'm fine," came Lizzie's quick reply.  
  
"Well, breakfast is ready, so get dressed and come on down," Jo said as she walked back to the kitchen.  
  
"Aren't we a little old for nightmares," came a voice from the doorway. Lizzie looked up and saw her 12-year-old brother Matt with a smirk on his face. "I mean, you are going into high school, aren't you?"  
  
"Shut up, dweeb!" Lizzie retorted. "And get out so I can change!"  
  
"Right." Matt said sarcastically, "the big freshman doesn't want to look like crap on her first day of high school!"  
  
"And the dorky little brother doesn't want a black eye for his first day of seventh grade," Lizzie said angrily. With that, Matt left.  
  
Lizzie immediately stormed to her closet. She pulled out at least five outfits before deciding on her dark jeans and light tan peasant top. She finished off the outfit with a silver locket that Gordo had given her when they were dating last year in eighth grade. They had broken up barely weeks before because they wanted to "see other people". Remembering this, she removed the locket, and instead put on a dark blue choker.  
  
While dressing up her hair, Lizzie couldn't help but think if things would be weird around Gordo. "What am I thinking, of course things'll be weird! He's not my best friend anymore, he's my ex. Gordo's my ex." Lizzie finally rolled the last curl with her curling iron and headed downstairs to have breakfast.  
  
  
  
Okay, what do you think? Please review! 


	2. Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (yet.)  
  
  
  
As Lizzie walked down the stairs, she headed directly to the kitchen. As she entered, her mom said, "Hurry up or you'll be late! You have 6 minutes until the bus comes!" With that, Lizzie grabbed a peach and ran out the door. As she was running to the bus stop, she heard the engine of the bus roaring behind her. She sped up, and made in to the corner seconds before the bus did.  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" said Miranda as Lizzie slid into the seat next to her, out of breath. :I didn't know you could run that fast."  
  
"I didn't know I could either!" said Lizzie, jokingly.  
  
About five minutes from their school, Lizzie thought she saw smoke in the distance. As the got closer to their school, Lizzie, Miranda, and all of the other kids on the bus were awed by huge flames shooting up, but they still could not identify what it was. Lizzie became worried. "What if some place I know is on fire? What if it's a friend's house? What if it's." and before Lizzie could finish the thought, the bus stopp about 500 yards from the school. They saw that the huge mounds of heat and fire were emerging from their school.  
  
As Lizzie felt the heat from the fire even through the bus walls, she saw teachers rushing out of the flaming building. Some students were crying, some just stared in awe. She turned to Miranda and searched for something to saw. She saw a tear drop from Miranda's eye and Lizzie leaned in and hugged her. She whispered, "Everything will be okay." Inside, though, she wondered if it truly would be. 


	3. The Purple Notebook

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
From the bus, all of the students stared in awe at the huge cylinders of fire emerging from their school. While comforting Miranda, a thought crossed Lizzie's mind.  
  
"Oh my God." Lizzie gasped. "Miranda, what about Gordo?!"  
  
Miranda pulled back from Lizzie in fear. "We have to get off this bus!" As the two friends walked down the aisle of the bus towards the door, the bus driver stood up and blocked their exit.  
  
"Sorry, girls," the stout bus driver said in a low voice, "but you can't leave this bus. Safety hazard, ya know."  
  
"But we have to get off this bus! Our friend is inside!" Lizzie was screaming frantically.  
  
"And what are you girls going to do about it? Even if I could let you off this bus, which I can't and won't, there is no way you could get close to that building, let alone inside to save your friend," the bus driver explained. "I'm sorry, but there's just nothing I can do."  
  
With that, Lizzie and Miranda walked sullenly back to their seat in the back of the bus, thinking the worst.  
  
"Wh-what if Gordo was on the top floor, and they can't reach him in time, and he's engulfed by flames, and." Miranda began.  
  
"Miranda, hold on. We don't even know if Gordo is in the school." Lizzie tried to console Miranda, but her fright showed through her voice.  
  
"He's always at school early, and definitely on the first day of high school!" Miranda argued.  
  
"Well." Lizzie started, but knew Miranda was right. Gordo was definitely in the building, and maybe he wouldn't get out.  
  
Then, and idea struck Lizzie. "The emergency exits." Lizzie whispered.  
  
"What?" asked Miranda.  
  
"The emergency exits! We can get off this bus and save Gordo!"  
  
"Lizzie, the bus driver is right. There is no way we can get close to the building!"  
  
"I guess you're right." Lizzie shrunk down in her seat and a tear rolled down her cheek. She glanced through the window, hoping to see Gordo running down the sidewalk in fear of missing homeroom. Instead, she saw something quite different.  
  
Lizzie stared at a window near the formerly well-kempt garden in front of their school. She saw a book go flying out the window. And another. And another. She thought there might be someone in there, but she doubted it. Then, she saw a bright purple, oversized notebook drop from the window sill.  
  
She recognized the notebook. She had bought it for Gordo as a joke over the summer, after he had made fun of her purple notebooks. "Gordo!" Lizzie gasped. Without thinking, Lizzie flung open the bus emergency exit in the back of the bus and started running towards the school. 


	4. Saves The Day

A/N: Okay, come on people. Three reviews? That's the best you can do? I need you! Without you I have nothing! Please review!  
  
Lizzie darted toward the flaming building, thinking about what she would do once she got there. She knew the notebook belonged to Gordo; she knew Gordo was right through that window; she knew she had a chance to save him.  
  
As she approached the building, she started screaming "Gordo! Gordo are you in there? Gordo!"  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" a deep voice said from behind Lizzie. "Get away from there! What are you thinking?" Lizzie whirled around and saw a police officer right behind her. She tried to lunge at the window, but the officer grabbed her arm before she could reach it and started dragging her away from Gordo.  
  
Lizzie started putting up less of a fight in the hope that the man would loosen his grip. She walked less than a step behind him and went very peacefully. She felt his strong fist loosen on her arm and thought "This is my chance!"  
  
Lizzie darted away from the officer almost with ease. She ran as fast as she could, her heart pumping. The officer was a mere few feet away from her. She lunged for the window a second time and was successful!  
  
Once inside, Lizzie found that it was the library. She searched through the smoke and flames for her friend. "Gordo! Gordo! Are you in here?"  
  
She heard a faint moaning to her right. She whirled around and started walking toward the noise. "Gordo? Are you here?" she frightfully repeated. The moaning grew stronger. The smoke was becoming unbearably and Lizzie dropped to her hands and knees while still yelling for Gordo. She felt herself slam into something, hard. She became dizzy, but went on in the hope of finding her friend.  
  
"Gordo! Gordo! Where are you?" Lizzie continued yelling frantically. She heard the "groan" clearly now. She looked up and saw the outline of a person through the smoke.  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie exclaimed. She reached out and touched him.  
  
"Lizzie..." he started, but was interrupted by a coughing fit.  
  
"It's okay Gordo, don't say anything. Can you stand up?" Lizzie asked hurriedly.  
  
"Yeah..." Gordo attempted to stand up. "...No" he said as he feel to the ground. Lizzie stood up and lifted him up like a groom carries his bride into a room after the wedding and carried him through the window which they entered.  
  
Sorry it's so short, but I thought this was a good place to stop. I'll start the next chapter.now. 


	5. Survivor

[A/N: Thanks to the...4 of you that responded. Some on, I know you can do better. Plus, I need some more ideas!]  
  
  
  
I own nothing.  
  
  
  
Miranda watched as Lizzie carried Gordo from the building in awe. She was so proud of Lizzie, but so scared for Gordo. As she saw Lizzie coming out of the building with Gordo in her arms, she leaped out of the same emergency exit to go assist them.  
  
"Gordo! Are you okay?" Miranda yelled as she approached her two best friends. No response.  
  
"I think he's unconscious!" Lizzie said. "We should get him far away from the flames and to the hospital!"  
  
As the girls ran away from the building, they carried Gordo together. They reached a grassy field about 300 yards from where the bus was and placed Gordo on the ground.  
  
"Wake up Gordo! Wake up! Please, wake up!" Lizzie cried. Miranda was too choked up to speak. "Miranda! Go get an ambulance or a police officer or anyone!" Miranda ran as fast as she could to get somebody, anybody to help her.  
  
"Gordo! Please Gordo, wake up! I love you too much for you to die!"  
  
With that Gordo slowly, weakly, frailly opened his eyes and looked at Lizzie. "Where am I? What happened?" Gordo said, dumbfounded.  
  
"There was a fire...and you were in there...and...you're alive!" Lizzie bent down and kissed his cheek. "Are you hurt anywhere?"  
  
"I don't think so," Gordo said. He tried to stand up. "Ow, my head!" He laid back down in pain.  
  
"It's normal to have a headache after passing out," Lizzie said knowingly. She laid down next to him. "I'm so happy you're okay."  
  
"I am too."  
  
"GORDO! You're okay!" Miranda yelled joyously as she ran to the field followed by an EMT.  
  
After careful examination by the EMT, Gordo was pronounced well enough to commence with his day and avoid going to the hospital. The three waited in the field until the fire was out, which occurred around noon. The three went back to the front of the school to hear an announcement from the principal. "I bet it's about where we'll be going to school for the rest of the year." Gordo observed.  
  
As the three approached the burnt up and completely demolished building that was once their high school, the principal started to address the student body.  
  
"Today has been a horrible day. We understand that you students will have to fully absorb the events that have transpired today. The school board has made a decision to postpone the start of school for another two days. Then, you will have the weekend and then start school on Monday.  
  
"The school obviously is not usable in its current condition; therefore, we will have to send you students to other schools. We will contact you with which schools you will be dispersed to. You are dismissed."  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda stayed put.  
  
"What if we're sent to different schools?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"We'll have to spend our first year of high school...apart." Miranda said. 


End file.
